Automated scripts can be configured to access interfaces and mimic user actions, such as selecting links and transmitting user requests. Further, automated scripts can impose a burden on the computational efficiency of systems, network traffic, and processing load of servers, such as servers that control access to resources. Detecting requests originating from automated scripts, however, is a significant technical challenge. As automated scripts become more complex, detecting which requests originated from an automated script is increasingly challenging and burdensome on processing resources. Additionally, automated scripts may be configured differently for different resources, and thus, techniques for detecting automated scripts targeting one resource may not successfully control access to another resource.